The Strength of Will Over Others
by Kasanelover
Summary: Astraroth had fled from the issues caused by the two swords Soul Edge and Calibur. But when an unwanted visitor stops by, how will his life change?
1. Introduction

**After taking a nice hot shower, I came up with a story idea! That idea happened to involve Soul Calibur...hmm...seems just about right.**

Astaroth was a giant. A muscular, green, staggering giant. He was barely over seven feet tall and his feet could crush just about anything unfortunate enough to be under them. However, he wasn't very fast: nearly anything smaller than him could outspeed him; the only exceptions were sloths, many turtles and tortoises, snails and slugs, and whales. To make up for his speed, he had brute strength, [nearly] equaling to that of Nightmare himself. To top it all off, he had a stare that can render anyone into a frozen state in seconds.

Astaroth fled from the troubles that Soul Edge has caused for him. The only good that came out of it was the willpower he obtained to take control of his life and hopefully steer it in the right direction; the direction _he_ felt was right. But until then, he was stuck in a secluded forest, far from any form of civilization. He didn't know where to go from this point on.

"Let me see...if I keep going Northward, I might...no. That'll be dangerous. How about if I go...no." Astaroth said lowly to himself. No one was around him but even still, he spoke softly.

Out of frustration, Astaroth punch a tree. He shattered it into two pieces and caused it to collapse in the area behind him. He then began to think again about where he should go next.

"I can't stay here forever. I'll be discovered soon if I do..."

 _Area Unknown_

"In conclusion, Nightmare is making an attack on us. And it looks as if it'll occur quite soon." The deep-voiced armored solider said, standing before his mighty leader.

"Define 'soon', Char." The leader said.

"That I cannot predict well sir. I feel all we can do is prepare and wait for an attack."

"Hmm...how big is the army?"

"Small, sir. But his men are bigger than both of us not combined."

"Big size comes with great slowness."

"Indeed sir."

"But big size also comes with great power." The leader rose from his throne and began to walk down the steps with his golden staff at hand.

"Indeed sir."

"You think you men'll be able to take out Nightmare's army?"

"Certainly, sir. We may be small in size compare to the army but we are large in numbers."

"Good. Please take care of this issue ASAP. I have things to tend to and I'm not letting Nightmare get in the way of it."

"If I may ask sir, what does 'ASAP' mean again?"

"As soon as possible."

"Thank you sir. We'll get the job done as quickly as possibly."

"Thank you." And with that, the leader left the room with Char going in the opposite direction to prepare the army for combat.


	2. The Meetings

The leader was 5'09". He wasn't the shortest man in the world but people like Nightmare tower over him. He constantly wielded a golden staff that had a round ornament connected to it that was surrounded with curved blades that with enough force could chop someone in half. He was shirtless; he had long black plants with black combat (or what looked like combat) boots that had small spikes poking out the rims. His jet black hair was long enough for three or four ponytails or just one really long one but instead he had a tiny one in the very center of his head. He looked like he was painted all over, being black and white all over. His markings made it hard to identify a lot of his face like his nose and lips if you were to view him from the front rather than from the side. The only thing that stood out was his light blue cat eyes that almost always had slit pupils/irises. He was well built, having large muscles and nearly a visible 6 pack. In between his pecs, you could see a small tuft of fur sticking out. He even had a long tongue, seen reaching as far as 40ft away from his mouth. It was smooth and slimy with a pointed tip.

He ruled his wife's kingdom in her absence. He ruled with an iron fist but was compassionate at heart. He ensured the kingdom was protected from all forms of evil and would go out and fight himself if it was necessary. He hasn't had to do as such so far but he was always prepared for the time and place he had to.

Right now, he had to run a quick errand. He was hungry but his head chefs were on leave; not that they would bother to cook for him. They would only cook for the queen, who was still absent. He left them be however. His wife told him their cooking wasn't very good. Why they were head chefs there, no one knew. He was considering firing them since they seemed like a waste of space but for now, did his own hunting and cooking.

He went for something simple: fish from the nearby river. He swung his staff into the river a few times with great force until there were fish covering all the blades on his staff. He smirked before heading back to cook his fish. By the time he got back, however, things went from bad to worst. He wasn't even gone for five minutes and found his best soldier lying on the ground with blood coming out his helmet. He rushed to his side and shook him roughly.

"Char! Char!"

Char didn't respond. Frustrated, the leader pulled Char's helmet, only to see he had no head. He sighed and looked down at his hand, only to see a bloody note. He pulled the note from Char's hand and opened it. He read it carefully.

 _You really think your troops were enough to stop me, lord Moon? How foolish. No one was able to stand up to army when I stepped in during training. Your precious golden boys are no more and I shall conquer your wife's kingdom once and for all. You best be prepared. Then again, if your army failed to take my army and myself out, I'm sure you'd fail and die in the same manner._

 _Sincerely, Nightmare_

Moon glared at the letter before tearing it to shreds and staring down at Char's corpse. "Grrr..." He had no time to honor Char or the others warriors for their service. He roasted the fish with a quick purple flare and slips them all down his throat, not bothering to chew them. He then departed from Char's corpse and exited the kingdom with no one following him.

This time, he had a battle to fight on his own.

 _Area Unknown_

Astraroth was still in the forest, thinking about where to go. It looked as if he was walking in a giant circle as he saw many of the same things many, many, many times. However, he felt he was making progress somewhere. He just wasn't close yet. However, he eventually came across an opening in the forest. He gasped and approached it cautiously, thinking about all the potential risks he was taking just by _looking_ at the entrance. He eventually made it out the forest and looked back at it. He thought for a moment before looking straight ahead, only to see some of a white castle rising above the trees.

"Civilization." Astraroth said to himelf. It was something he was most concerned about. He could go in and lose his life or just go back in the forest and pretend nothing happened. He breathed hard and began to walk in the direction of the castle.

Moon, hiding behind a boulder, watched Astraroth as he approached the castle: _His castle._ Or his wife's better yet. He studied him carefully. He had quite a few things he was looking for in a warrior: Strength. Power. An intimidating appearance. He walked from behind the boulder and followed Astraroth undetected.

 _Maybe I can use this one._ He thought.

Eventually, Astraroth came to a stop and turned, only to see Moon staring back at him. He gave Moon an angry look.

"Explain your presence, mortal."

"I'm more than just a mortal, mind you. And I'm in need of you aid."

"I don't help a little man." Astraroth closed in on Moon's face, still glaring at him with his lifeless eyes.

"What I offer you something in exchange for your services?"

Astraroth stared at Moon, this time not looking as angry. Being paid to do something wasn't something he expected. "...what are you willing to offer?"

"A form of currency. Name the amount and I'll ensure it gets to you."

Astraroth nodded. "Hmmm..."

"Or, I can offer you something else."

Astraroth tilted his head slightly.

"I can either give you money, gold, or whatever or I can offer you citizenship in our kingdom. A home, food, water, anything you need to thrive in it."

"Who is this _our_?"

"Well, I don't run the kingdom completely. My wife is the queen of it. She's just not here so I'm running it by myself until she returns."

"Interesting...hmmm..." Astraroth had to think about this offer. He could be offered a home in a kingdom or be given money to buy things he'd need, like a house or new weapons.

Moon stared at Astraroth as he waited from him to respond. He didn't have all day but he was willing to spare the little time he had to wait for an answer. When it began to feel like an eternity waiting for an answer, Moon finally said something. "I don't exactly have all day. Our, my wife and I's, people are endanger of the impending attack of Nightmare."

Astraroth soon backed away from Moon. He ran to get away from all that chaos and now it just followed him. He shook his head. "No. I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't help you. I'm no confronting that demon."

Moon couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why?"

"I ran from it all. I can't tolerate the chaos Nightmare and his sword bring upon me, upon those he confronts."

"I can't either. But I can't run. I need you. He took out the army and I surely can't take him out all on my own. I'll be putting the kingdom at risk if I'm not watching over it. You have brute strength and you're large enough to take out just about anything."

"I'm sorry, King Moon." Astraroth said while staring down at Moon, standing up straight now. "But I cannot and will not help you. And there's nothing you can do to change my mind." And with that said, Astraroth began heading back to the forest he lived in for so long.

Moon sighed and watched Astraroth leave. He became a bit frustrated and struck a tree that was behind him with his staff, making the tree fall over in the opposite direction of him. He breathed hard and then looked up again, only to see no one in sight. "I knew something like this would happen. But I didn't know it'd be _with him_." Moon said to himself. "Looks like I'll have to go to someone else. Someone who might not have a reason to say no." Moon turned and began to head straight back to the kingdom. He twirled his staff around occasionally as he headed back to the throne room and into what looked it could've been a phone booth. He broke the glass that covered the communication device and got a hold of the device, pressing the one button on there. He waited for someone to speak on the other line.

"Hello?" A female voice came from the device.

"It's me." Moon said.

"What do you want now?"

"You know what I want. I need you here now. As soon as you can come here."

"And why should I?"

"You know that too."

"Hmm...I guess I do. But that doesn't mean I'm going over there. Sorry, King. Looks like you're running solo today." And with a mischievous laughter, the voice stopped talking.

Moon let out another sigh and set the communication device down. "I was hoping it didn't have to come down to this." He repaired the glass covering by holding his staff towards the thousands if not millions of pieces and causing a faint purple energy to bring the pieces back together. Then he walked to a balcony window and stared into the sky. "Time to bring them forward."

"By force."


End file.
